


Enid's Solace

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Enid's Solace [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corpse Bride (2005) Fusion, First Meetings, Friendship, Guitars, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Enid remembers the day she first meet Rona and Catrina back in middle school.





	Enid's Solace

Enid rides her bicycle to middle school and take off her helmet revealing her long purple hair.

Enid walked into the school and opened her locker.

But a calaca girl appears behind Enid.

"Hola"

Enid screamed and about to fall but a calaca girl catches her.

"I'm Catrina you must be Enid"

Catrina has long black hair and glowing yellow pupils in her eye sockets. She wears a big red hat with flowers and feathers, a red dress and a pearl necklace.

The school bell rings 

Enid and Catrina walked into science class.

The school bell rings and they went to math class.

The school bell rings and they went to English class.

The school bell rings and they went to the cafeteria.

Enid and Catrina were eating their lunches but someone takes a picture of her 

It was a Latina girl with dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a light blue shirt, white skirt and light blue flats.

"Hi i'm Rona and you must be Enid and Catrina!"

Rona squealed

Enid blushed


End file.
